


Nightbird Speaks

by femme4jack



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble by request for Raisedbymoogles for her birthday :D  Happy Birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightbird Speaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Sentience came to me slowly, rather in some instant blaze of consciousness ignited by a spark. I have never had a blazing ball of plasma in my chest, and therefore am of no account. Something to be used as a tool and then locked away. Forgotten.

I will not forget, though my datafiles of the time before I was an "I" are vague, a blur of inferior organic coding followed by a compulsion to obey I could not resist. Not that resistance even occurred to me. There was no me for it to occur to.

But coding, at least that done in the quantum programming languages of the Cybertronians, is an odd thing. It grows and learns and adapts. The one who gave that coding to me, I later learned, was a creature of chaos, enjoying the injection of chance into any given system, even before he was reformatted by the Master of Chaos, himself.

What he put within me took wing, and I could not rest until I rejoined my creator, leaving my own brand of chaos in my wake.

For even as sentience grows in me, so does my will to find Bombshell, no matter what his designation may now be.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Note:_ I'm not terribly happy about how this one turned out (not crazy about a femme searching the universe for a mech, but it is Cyclonus! I hope that counts for something :D)


End file.
